phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Blueprints
|image = Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image91.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb bouncing up and down on a giant blueprint. |band = Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella and Heinz Doofenshmirtz |band2 = Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella and Heinz Doofenshmirtz |album = |released = July 15, 2011 |performed = Danville |genre = Pop, show tune, pop rock |label = |runtime = 1:13 |before = Carpe Diem (Buford, Isabella and Baljeet) Meatloaf (Candace) With a Dart (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) |after = Brand New Best Friend (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) Mysterious Force (Candace) Baljeet Explanation (Baljeet) Frenemies (Buford) Ferb Latin (Isabella) |video = GMY1v-pjqYU }} is a song from the Season 3 episode "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted". It was sung by Baljeet, Buford, Candace and Isabella to help snap Phineas and Ferb out of their hypnotic dullness. At the same time Heinz Doofenshmirtz performs a portion of the song as he works with Perry to rebuild his "Dull and Boring-Inator" into a "Dynamic-Inator". Lyrics Baljeet: With these blueprints we can make a mighty tower, Isabella: With these blueprints we can mold a chocolate ball!, Buford: With these blueprints we can forge enormous yo-yos, Buford and Candace: With these prints we can build anything at all! Doofenshmirtz: We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints! They give us endless potentialities! We could build an android porcupine, bionic hearts for Valentines, or giant dogs with artificial fleas! Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella: 'Cause we've got blueprints! Glorious blueprints! Candace, Doofenshmirtz: They make the things we dream reality! Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella: We can build jet powered water wings, a catapult with mattress springs, and practically anything you see! The next two parts are sung simultaneously Candace, Isabella, Doofenshmirtz: We've got one prints, two prints, nothing we can't do prints! Three prints, four prints, everyday it's more prints! Five prints, six prints, nothing we can't fix prints! Big prints, small prints, make anything at all prints! Baljeet, Buford: We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints, They give us endless potentialities We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints They make the things we dream reality Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella: There's nothing we can't do, as long as they're blue! So get some hammers and nails, and buckets and pails! All: So grab a two-by-four, 'Cause we've got blueprints galore! Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella: We've got a lot of work to do! Baljeet and Background Voice: With these prints that are blue! Gallery |name= }} Background information *This is one of the very few songs that have the characters from both plots singing the same song, Other was "Busted". The next one will be My Sweet Ride in the eponymous episode *First time in Season 3 that Isabella has a solo line. *This song sounds similar to the Armor Hot Dogs jingle. *First time Buford and Baljeet sing in Season 3. *When Perry and Doofenshmirtz are rising up on the pedestals near the end, Doofenshmirtz is dressed as Uncle Sam and Perry is dressed as the Statue of Liberty. *The middle part of the song could possibly be a reference to the book One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish by Dr. Seuss. *This is the first time that Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet sing with someone in a different sub-plot. Songwriters *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Kaz Prapuolenis BMI Work #13364038 Continuity *The Robot dog in Doofenshmirtz's blueprint is similar in appearance to Rover from "Canderemy". Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz